The story of Momone and Takashi Kagamine
by Momone pudding
Summary: Momone is an energetic 9 year old little girl who's father has died. Her best friend is shy and timid, Takashi Kagamine, the little brother of Rin and Len Kagamine. Momone has a crush on Takashi. Takashi has a crush on Momone. A cute love story. Momone and Takashi are my OC/Mascots/Minionss
1. Chapter 1

**Momone pudding: Hello, wonderful people who have decided to read this story! Cookies for everyone! Now please review, constructive critism welcome! Now, disclaimer please.**

**Takashi: Pudding does not-**

**Momone: I wanna do it! Pwitty pwease with a cherry on top?**

**Takashi: No.**

**Momone: And ramen?**

**Takashi: Fine...**

**Momone: Pudding does not own vocaloid. Some company named Crypton owns it. Pudding is just a boring fanfictioner who sings in the sh-**

**Momone pudding: Okay Momone, thats enough! enjoy! **

SETTING- At 9:00 Momone chan is in her house drawing a picture of Takashi Kagamine, her crush, and best friend. Takashi Kun is in his bed at his house, asleep with a fever, dreaming about his crush**,** and best friend, Momone chan.

Characters- Takashi Kagamine 9yr, Momone chan 9yr, Len kagamine 14yr, Rin Kagamine 14 yr, Momone chans mother age unknown,Rin,Len,and Takashi's mother and father ages unknown.

"Just a little bit more…aand…DONE!" says Momone chan as she finishes up her drawing of Takashi Kagamine, her best friend and crush. "If only he thought of me more than a best friend…" she wearily thinks. "But it's almost Valentine's Day! I might get luckyyy!" she squeals like a 4 year old getting ready to open Christmas presents. "Better get ready to go over to his house!"

The Kagamine household

"Mo…mo…ne…" a blushing Takashi whispers in his sleep imagining the smiling face and gigantic pink eyes of Momone chan. "TAKASHIII!" The famous Kagamine twins call their sleeping sibling. "Takashi, your girlfriend's here to see you!" "Huh? What? SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Takashi yells sleepily.

"I agree with you Takashi!" says a very cheerful and energetic Momone chan all of a sudden popping up at the edge of his bed. "You're so CUTE when you're sleeping Takashi!" "Huh? I AM NOT! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH NO SHIRT ON!" says a very embarrassed Takashi who is now blushing like crazy. "Sorrrryyyy!" Momone chan says as she reaches into Takashi's drawer to grab a shirt for him. Instead, she feels a piece of paper.

She quickly looks at it and looks away. "Why did he draw a picture of me?" she thinks. Momone gives Takashi a white shirt and a purple, black, and yellow tie. "Thanks." Says a still very embarrassed Takashi. "Did she see it? The picture of her? I hope not!" thinks Takashi as he puts on his shirt and tie. "Can't get up…A little help down here?" He asks.

Momone grabs Takashi's hand and pulls him up. "His hand is so warm." Momone thinks. "So… now wha-"asks Takashi but his voice is cut off by Rin and Len singing Gemini. "RIN, LEN, IF YOU'RE GONNA SING, THEN DO IT OUTSIDE! YOU SUNG THAT SONG A GAZZILION TIMES!" Takashi yells. "Why do they sing so much?" Momone asks with a curious face. "Well, remember that Crypton guy? Well, he managed to make Rin and Len join Vocaloid, so now they're famous and so now our house is all big and fancy. And the Crypton guy is tryin to get me to join, but I refuse, because I don't like attention and that stuff that Rin and Len survive on." Takashi explains.

"Speaking of singing, I never heard you sing Takashi. Let me hear you sing!" begs Momone as she squeezes Takashi's hand. "No." Takashi replies coolly. "PWITTY PWEASE WITH A CHEWWY AND RAMEN ON TOP?" asks Momone with her giant pink eyes glistening like diamonds. "OKAY, OKAY! What do you want me to sing?" replies Takashi with an embarrassed and miserable face.

"Can you sing… Kokoro?" asks Momone. "Fine…" "YAAAAAAY! Thank you TakaTaka!" Momone replies with a happy face. "Stop calling me that!" exclaims Takashi. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Says a still very bright and smiley Momone.. "Does she ever stop smiling?" thinks Takashi. "Kodoku na kakakusha ni tsukurareta ROBBOTO dekibae wo iu nara kiseki" sings Takashi. "Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake wa "kokoro" to iu PUROGURAMU" sings Takashi as Momone joins in.

After a few minutes of awesome Momone and Takashi duetness….

"Takashi, you're so good at singing! You should really join Vocaloid!" Momone squeals. "You're the one that's good!" exclaims Takashi. "But why do you have your duffel with you?" Takashi asks curiously. "Because I'm staying over cause my mom has work!" Momone yelled excitedly. "YAAAAY!" Takashi yelled like the 9 year old that he is. "Sooo… want something to eat?"asks Takashi.

"Nope, I got my life supply of food right here" Momone replies as she opens her duffel bag to reveal a teddy bear, her clothes, and a lot of Jello. "I need my Jello to survive." She replies when she sees Takashi's jaw drop. "Well, I'm gonna get me some ramen." Takashi replies as he walks to the kitchen. He stands on a chair to get some ramen from a cupboard. "I love you ramen." he says to his beloved cup of ramen. "O…Kaaaaay….. Why do you speak to your ramen?" Momone asks.

"Why do you speak to your Jello?" Takashi asks. "Because its yummy." Momone replies. "Well that's your answer!" Takashi says as he pours water into his ramen and puts it in the microwave. After the ramen is done cooking, Takashi quickly takes out his ramen and starts slurping. "Hey Takashi, my Mom was wondering if you can come camping with us, cause mom has to do a photo shoot out in the woods, and she knew I would get bored without you." Momone says cheerfully. "SURE! We rarely get to do anything fun because of Rin and Len." Takashi replies. "YAAY!" The little purple pigtailed girl cries. "Well,its 12:00,and Mom will get home from work soon so we better go to bed." says Takashi as "Aawww…." Momone whines.

"I know, but Mom will pull my hair out. It happened to Rin before…" Takashi replies. "So… you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." "No,I can sleep on the floor. It's your bed." Momone replies. "I could go and get Len's extra mattress." Takashi says. "Okay." Says a sleepy looking, but still smiling Momone.

Takashi disappears into his sibling's room, and comes back trying to haul a small mattress on his back. "OW,THIS IS PAINFUL!" Cries Takashi. Once Takashi has the small mattress on the floor, He plops down onto his own bed. Momone reaches into her duffel bag and takes out a small, yellow, pudding scented pillow.

She then pulls out the ribbons holding together her short, purple hair,releasing her pigtails into a little messy clump of hair. "Do you sleep with your hair down?" asks Takashi. Momone nods. "Why don't you?" asks Momone. "I'm too lazy to pull it back into a ponytail in the morning. And I look like a girl with it down." Replies Takashi. Without warning, Momone quickly pulls out the little yellow hair band that Takashi has his mini ponytail in. His blonde hair falls down down a little bit passed his shoulders. "Wow! Your hair is longer than mine!" Momone exclaims as she runs Takashi's spiky hair through her fingers. "Hey! No touching my hair!" says a very embarrassed and blushing Takashi.

The doorbell rings. Len quickly runs to the door. "Oh shoot, Mom's home! Better go to bed now" Takashi whispers as He and Momone dig into their covers. "Nighty night!" Momone whispers. "Good night!" Takashi whispers back. He closes his eyes but can't sleep for some reason. A few minutes later Takashi falls asleep…

Takashi wakes up to the sound of soft breathing. He opens his eyes, seeing that Momone was in his bed, hugging him. He was ready to wake her up, but he looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was still 2 in the morning. "God, the little angels have sent me a little gift of heaven right now! She's so warm…" He thought as he quietly kissed Momone's forehead. Then without warning, He drifted back to sleep…

Takashi wakes up again to the sound of Momone yawning, still in his bed. "Good morning, Takashi!" exclaims Momone. "Good morning, Momone." Takashi says sleepily. "Why are you in my bed Momone?" asks Takashi. "Welllll, I got a bit lonely..." replies an innocent Momone a little embarrassed and blushing quite a bit… "We might as well as get breakfast before Rin and Len eat all the bacon." says Takashi, yawning.

They get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. "Good morning Mom!" Takashi says sleepily to his mom,who was sitting at the table, eating bacon. She was wearing a black party dress, and her hair tangled beyond repair. "Good morning Mrs. Kagamine!" said Momone in her cute, energetic way. "Takashi, your hair grew a lot!" exclaimed Takashi's mom. Takashi looks at the floor.

He forgot to tie up his hair again. "Its fine, Mom." He replies as he quickly ties up his hair. The two sat down at the table and started to eat bacon. At first Momone hesitated because she wasn't used to real food, since the only thing her mom could afford as a photographer was Jello, and bottled water, but once she took a bite, she started eating in a normal way. "Takashi, you are so lucky that you get to eat something other than Jello and water every day!" Momone exclaimed.

"How do you not get fat if the only thing you ever eat is Jello? It has a lot of sugar." Takashi asks. "We eat only like,2 meals a day." Momone replies. "And, my mom is doing another photo shoot about insects, so we're going camping on Saturday, and she wanted to know if Takashi can come with us. I will be bored out of my mind if he doesn't come! Can he?" Momone asks Takashi's mother in her cute, little innocent way. "I'll be at work that day, so he has permission to go. I'll talk to your mother about it." Takashi's mom replies.

"YAAAY!" The two 4th graders yell. Takashi's mom smiles. "Mom, where'd Rin and Len go?" asks Takashi. "Another concert at the Tokyo Dome. I'm starting to think that Meiko's been letting Rin and Len drink. Last Friday I saw Len dancing to world is mine in a bikini and Rin riding her road roller naked inside the house singing pantsu nugeru mon." Takashi's Mom replies yawning. "We better go to school now" replies Takashi as he and Momone get up to change into their uniforms and get their things. Takashi heads to his room to change and Momone in the bathroom.

Once they've changed, They go outside. "Bye!" Takashi and Momone say as they head out. "Have a nice day!" Takashi's mom says as Takashi and Momone walk out. "It looks like it's going to rain." Momone says happily. "Isn't that bad? We'll get wet and get in trouble." Takashi asks. "After school, get your rain coat and boots so that we can splash in the puddles! But first we'll have to run to school because the bell already rang!" Momone exclaims as the two run to their school.

**Did you like it? If yes, then review for a second chapter!**

**Momone: And eat lots of Jello!**

**Takashi: Jello isnt really that healthy... RA RA RA RA RAMEN! *clap clap***


	2. Chapter 2

Once Takashi and Momone have arrived at school, it started to rain. Inside of their classroom, the two children hang their backpacks on their chairs, and quickly sit down at their colorful tables with name tags stamped across each spot where all of the other children are seated. "Hi Takashi! Hi Momone!" says Kaai Yuki as she quickly runs to her seat, with her little red dress drenched with rain water. "Good morning class! And happy valentines day!" Says their handsome teacher, . "We will resume with our usual school day and after recess, you will be able to pass out your Valentines chocolate. Unfortunately, today we might have indoor recess if the rain keeps up." announces Mr. Kiyoteru. "So now everyone get out your math textbook. We will be practicing multiplication tables. Daiki, Can you please get me the multiplication dice?" Says Mr. Kiyoteru. " Yes Mr. Kiyoteru." Says Daiki, his fake tail and cat ears bobbing up and down as he gets the multiplication dice from a shelf.

After a very boring for Momone but fun for Takashi math class, The lunch bell finally rings. "YAAAAAY!" exclaims Momone as the bell rings. Math was always her worst subject. "Okay class, you are dismissed to eat lunch."says . "Hey Momone, let's eat in the sunroom today!" says Takashi as he walks to his cubby to get out his lunch. "I forgot my lunch, and I don't have any money for the cafeteria. Can you share with me? Pwitty pweeeaase with spwinkles and wamen on top?" begs Momone with her giant pink eyes glistening like diamonds.

"Okay." Replies Takashi as he takes out his lunch bag from his backpack. "Hey Yuki, want to sit with us?" asks Momone to Yuki as Yuki takes her lunch box out of her cubby. "Sure!" Yuki replies. The three walk into the hall to the sunroom.

Once in the sunroom, a room with large, glass windows covering the walls, filling the room with sunlight, shelves of books, and cushions covering the floor. "Hey, it stopped raining! There's a rainbow!" exclaims Yuki as the three step into the room. "Aaaaaaww… We wanted to splash in the puddles!" Takashi and Momone groan as they sit down on purple cushions and take out their lunch. "Okay Momone, here's some orange chicken, and I'll go microwave my ramen and we'll share it." Takashi says as he gives Momone a container of orange stuff and walks out of the sunroom to the cafeteria to microwave his ramen. "Thank you Takashi!" says Momone smiling. "Do you like Takashi?" asks Yuki curiously when Takashi is out of sight. "NO! Maaybeeee… A little biiiit... But please don't tell anyone, Yuki! Promise?!" says Momone nervously as she blushes.

"I promise!" says Yuki as the two hook pinkies. "Im back! Says Takashi as he walks in holding a cup of instant ramen and two forks. He sits down and hands Momone a fork. He gets himself a fork and they both start eating. "Yum!"exclaims Momone as she slurps on a noodle. "I see why you like this stuff so much, Takashi!" says Momone as she keeps slurping. "Hey Yuki, do you want to come over after school?" asks Takashi.

"I want to go, but I have one of those dumb recording sessions singing more sad songs with ." Says Yuki glumly as she eats her applesauce. "Oh yeah, I forgot you and joined Vocaloid." replies Takashi. "You should really join! wants you to join so badly! Right now is losing money, and he looks scary now." Says Yuki with a slight shiver at that last part. "I'm terrible at singing, Yuki! I'll probably make Mr. Crypton embarrassed."replies Takashi. "No Takashi! You're great at singing! SING!" exclaims Momone with a smile on her face.

"Fine…"says Takashi with an embarrassed face. "Kodoku na kakakusha ni tsukurareta ROBBOTO dekibae wo iu nara kiseki" sings Takashi. "Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa kokoro to iu PUROGURAMU."Sing Takashi and Momone in perfect harmony. "WOW! You two are the best singers on the planet!"exclaims Yuki with her eyes wide. "I'll tell Mr. Crypton about you!" says Yuki with her mouth full of an apple tart. "Thank you Yuki, but I don't think I'm good enough to join Vocaloid. And we have English class in 5 minutes!"Says Momone as she cleans up her and Takashi's food. The three clean up their food and walk to their classroom. "You can have the rest of the chicken, Momone." Offers Takashi. "Thank you Takashi!" replies Momone as she takes the chicken, walks in the classroom, and puts it in her backpack.

The three sit down at their table and wait for and the rest of the children to come in and to start the lesson. "Okay children, it's time for English now. Everyone get out Shiloh or Among The Hidden and sit with your partner and read chapter 4 out loud with your partner. Momone brings her chair and her book to Daiki's desk and flips to chapter 4. Takashi brings his chair and his book to Sora's desk and flips to chapter 4. He then quickly looks back at Momone. "You like Momone, don't you?"whispers Sora accusingly with a creepy grin. "NO! Maaybeeee… okay, a little biiiit... But please don't tell anyone, Sora! Promise?!" replies Takashi nervously as he slightly blushes.

After a very long English class, the Recess bell rings. "You are dismissed to go to recess." says ."YAAAAAY!" Yells Takashi as he quickly packs up his book, and runs outside. "Wait for meeeeee!" yells Momone as she packs her books and runs outside. The rest of the class goes outside to recess. On the playground, Takashi and Momone are each sitting on a swing. "Can you push me Takashi? Pwitty pweeeaase with spwinkles and wamen on top?" begs Momone with her giant pink eyes glistening like diamonds. "Fine…" says Takashi as he gets off of his swing and pushes Momone. "Thank you Takashi! WEEEEEEE!" she yells as she goes higher and higher on the swing. After Momone is pretty high up, Takashi stops pushing her and returns to his own swing. "WEEEEE!" Takashi yells as he swings very high. Once they get so high, they can't swing anymore, Momone and Takashi jump off the swings.

25 minutes later, the bell to go home rings. "Race you to the classroom!" says Momone as she and Takashi run to their classroom. The first one to get there is Momone. "I win!" gloats Momone. "Okay children, you may now pass out your Valentines chocolate. Once you finish with passing out chocolate, you may go to the pickup area and wait for your parents." Mr. Kiyoteru says.

All of the children grab their chocolate and start passing it to their friends. "Here you go Takashi! These cost us a fortune." Momone says as she hands Takashi, a bag of homemade chocolates shaped like little hearts. Momone then walks up to Kaai Yuki and hands her a bag of homemade chocolates shaped like little apples, a bag of chocolates shaped like tunas for Aika, a bag of chocolates shaped like cotton candy for Kiyoshi, and circle shaped chocolate to the rest of the class. Takashi hands out chocolate bars to everyone, except Momone. He then gives Momone a bag of chocolate covered marshmallows shaped like pandas. "Thank you Takashi!" says Momone as she collects her chocolate from the other children but gets very few chocolates. Takashi however, is surrounded by most of the girls in his class, not including Momone and Yuki, and is having a hard time holding so much chocolate. "Stop it with the chocolate, or Len won't go out with you!" says Takashi as he starts stuffing his endless bags of chocolate into his backpack. Momone comes up to Takashi and starts helping Takashi get his chocolate in his backpack. "You may now go to the pickup area or your bus to go home." Says Kiyoteru as he tries to get the girls surrounding Takashi to go away.

Takashi and Momone pack up their stuff and walk to the pickup area in front of the school. Outside, there is a crowd of 5th graders surrounding an old red truck. Inside was Meiko Sakine in the drivers seat, and Kaito Shion in the passengers seat. "Meiko? Kaito?" asks Takashi as he and Momone squeeze through the crowd. "Takashi? Stand back you stupid fan people before I run you over! You've grown so much Takashi!" Meiko says as she ruffles Takashi's hair. "Hi Meiko! Why are you here?" asks Takashi. "To pick up you and your cute little girlfriend. Hop in!" says Meiko as she slaps Kaito for trying to drink her bottle of sake in the cup holder. "Oww…" says Kaito as he rubs his cheek. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Takashi yells. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" yells Momone. "Just get in." Meiko says as Takashi and Momone get in and buckle their seatbelts. "Momone, if you need to throw up, use the barf bag right here." says Takashi. "Why?" asks Momone. "Because we are going to die in this car!" says Takashi as Meiko almost runs over a 1st grader. "WEEEEEE!" yells a half drunken Kaito as Meiko drives like a maniac. Every time that Meiko sees a cop, she drives like a normal person. How she got her drivers license is a mystery. Finally the car stops at Kaito's ice cream parlor. "Well, here we are, you take care of them Kaito. " Meiko tells Kaito as Kaito gets out of the car. "SO…DIZZYYYY…" says a very dizzy looking Takashi. Takashi and Momone get out of the car and pick up their stuff. "Your mom had to work, so we're dropping you off at bakaito's place. So get out of here 'cause I gotta go pick up Miku from her concert in 5 minutes." Replies Meiko as she gives the two children their backpacks and drives off. "I never knew Kaito onii-chan had his own ice cream parlor…. So what do we do now?" questions Takashi as he looks up at Kaito's ice cream parlor. It was a small blue building with a glass door and had a large sign that didn't have any words on it, but showed a picture of Kaito eating a blue popsicle. Inside of the shop, the official Kaito fan club were sitting in chairs surrounding a statue of Kaito doing a weird, Hare Hare Yukai style ending pose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I recently bought project diva for my psp and I got ADDICTED... Soooo... Yeeeaahhh...haven't really been updating...**

**Momone: You forgot to feed us! SUCH A TERRIBLE MASTER!**

**Takashi: You could've just gotten something out of the fridge...**

**Momone: I can't reach the Jello.**

**Takashi: Anyways, Pudding does not own Vocaloid. Crypton and Yamaha does. If she did, Len onii-chan would be a shota and would wear skirts and kitty ears.**

**Pudding: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!**

**Takashi: Lucky guess.**

" So, would you kids like some ice cream?" asks Kaito. He,Takashi, and Momone are inside of his ice cream parlor. " What's it made of?" asks Momone. She has never eaten ice cream before. "THE BEST THING IN THE HISTORY OF EARTH!" exclaims Kaito. "Frozen milk with sugar." answers Takashi. "IT IS MORE THAN THAT! IT IS MADE OF LOVE!" Kaito screams as he goes in the back of the counter and scoops out 3 cones of vanilla ice cream. " Here, try some." he says as he hand the two a cone. He then starts eating his own cone. Momone licks hers. " Forget Jello, this stuff is awesome!" Momone exclaims as she eats the entire thing, including the cone. "Wow... I never thought you would actually like it this much... " Takashi says as he licks his ice cream cone. "Thats the power of ice cream!" Kaito exclaims as he does a weird pose that words cannot explain. " Can i have some more?" asks Momone. "Sure!" Kaito says as he gets her another cone. "Yum!" she says as she licks the ice cream cone.

**Time skip!**

"Takashi, My tummy hurts..." Momone groans. "And that folks, is what happens when you challenge Uncle Kaito to an ice cream eating contest." Takashi replies. "But I NEARLY WON!" "Yup, but you still didn't win." "And my tummy still hurts. Oh well, bye Takashi! Happy Valentines!" Momone says as she runs out of Meiko's van into her own house.

**Another time skip!**

"Takashiii... TAKASHI!" Takashi opens his eyes and sees Momone staring down at him. "AAH! Oh wait, it's just you." Takashi says. "Hurry up and change! Mom's on the bike already and she's waiting!" Momone exclaims. "Why? Takashi asks. " We're going camping, remember?" "Oh yeah." Takashi says as he gets out of his bed and yawns. "I'll wait outside." Momone says as she walks out of Takashi's room. Takashi quickly changes and puts some clothes, a jacket, a flashlight, and a pillow in his backpack. He then gets a sleeping bag from his closet and goes outside.

He sees Momone and her Mother on her weird, 4 seat bicycle made up of 4 bikes held together with not-so-safe looking Duct tape. How her Mother is so poor and can afford that is a mystery. "Hi Takashi! Get on!" says Momone's crazy Mother. She looked like an older and more hyperactive version of Momone with long purple hair down to her knees and tied in a ponytail. "You mean we're biking?!" Takashi asks. "Of course! It's better than having to break into that car store again." Momone's Mother replies. "You could have gotten arrested. You don't even have license." Takashi mutters as he gets on the bike. "And here we gooo!" Momone and her Mother exclaim as they start pedaling.

**One hour of pedaling and Takashi complaining later...**

"We're here!" Momone's mother exclaims as they stop at a national park entrance"Hullaluya!" Takashi exclaims as he quickly gets off of the bike and kisses the ground. "Wow..." Momone says as she gets off of the bike. The rear part of the bike suddenly falls off. I didn't bring any duct tape with me..." Momone's mother says as she tosses the bike into a nearby bush. "How much did that even cost?" Takashi asks as he gets up from the ground. "Dell bought it for me." Momone's mother says as she suddenly changes to a melancholy expression. "B-but he's not here in Japan anymore so...uum...let's go set up these tents!" She says as she regains her cheerful expression,laughs nervously, and pulls Takashi and Momone to the entrance before they could ask questions.

"There's just one more campsite left over there." The ranger guy suspiciously says from inside of his station. "Thank you!" Momone's mother says as she wheels her weird bike contraption and walks, with Takashi and Momone following. Once the trio arrive at the campsite Momone's mother lays down some rules. "Okay, to make sure what happened the last time we went camping doesn't happen again, lets put down some rules." she says as her and Momone giggle slightly. "It's not My fault My foot caught fire! Momone's the one who dropped her s'more on it!" Takashi exclaims. "Sorry Takashi." "I forgive you anyways." "Ahem? Anyways, rule number 1, No s'mores. Rule number 2, If you see me holding a camera, do NOT- I REPEAT, DO NOT disturb me. We are here for me to work _and _have fun not just to have fun. Rule number 3, if you see the legendary rainbow cicada, TELL ME!" says Momone's mother. "They don't exist." Momone and Takashi say. "Yes they do! And rule number 4, If you get lost, sing the Pokemon theme song really loud. Got it?" Momone's mom asks. "Got it" Momone and Takashi reply. "Now let's put up some tents!" "Yay!" "How exactly do we put up a tent?" "I dunno, lets just play around until we get them up."

**An hour of figuring out how to put up a tent later...**

"We have finished!" Momone exclaims as she then collapses into the inside of a tent without any cushioning. "Ow..." She then says as she gets out of the tent. "Im hungry." Takashi complains. "Me too!" Momone replies. "Then lets get some crickets!" Momone's mother says as she starts a small fire with a lighter she gets out of her jeans pocket. "You mean we're eating BUGS?!" Takashi exclaims. "They're actually pretty good when you get used to them, Takashi." Momone replies. "And the only food we packed were dead crickets, Jello, and spray cheese." Momone's mom says as she shows Takashi the inside of her blue backpack. "But the Jello melted." Momone replies as she holds up a cup of watered-up Jello. Momone's mother then empties the crickets out of a plastic bag and onto the mini-fire. A moment later, Momone's mother scoops them up. Then, she tries to stick one into Takashi's mouth. Takashi quickly closes his mouth and covers it with two hands. And the battle to get a cricket in Takashi's mouth begins. After a lot of threatening Takashi, a lightbulb suddenly turns on in Momone's head. "Aaaaaww...Takashi's so cute!" Momone teases. "I AM NOT!" Takashi yells. Momone then stuffs the cricket into Takashi's mouth and covers his mouth with her hand. Takashi slowly chews and then swallows with a grossed out face. "That tasted worse than the time we did the cinnamon challenge." Takashi says as he quickly opens the cup of watered up Jello and chugs it down. Momone giggles and then pops a handful of crickets into her mouth.

"So now what do we do?" asks Takashi as he recovers from the shock of eating a bug and the fact that Momone and her mother find it normal to eat them. "To take pictures of bugs!" Momone's mother exclaims. "So we're hiking?" asks Momone. "Yup." Momone's mother replies. "Yaay!" Momone and Takashi both exclaim. "Wait, does that mean we have to walk more?" asks Takashi. "Yes." Momone replies. "Aaaw.." Takashi complains. "What, do you want to stay ALONE here in a forest full of BUGS and CREEPY THINGS?" Momone teases. "NO!" Takashi yells. "Then let's GO,GO,GO!" Momone's mother exclaims as she gets her camera out of her backpack and suddenly gets a determined look on her face. "That rainbow cicada is in my hands!" she says.

The trio walk out into the woods to explore a bit, with Momone's mother taking pictures of every tree. "Oh, and be careful with holes" Momone's mother warns. Momone suddenly yelps as her and Takashi trip over a log that they didn't see. "And logs" she adds. "Oow..." Takashi complains as he rubs his knee. His hand gets covered in blood. "Um, Takashi? I think your knee is bleeding." Momone says as she points to Takashi's knee. "It huuurts!" Takashi complains as he tries to get up with the help of Momone. "I think I brought a first aid kit in here." Momone's mother says as she rummages her backpack. She takes out a first aid kit and gets out some anti-bacterial and some bandages. "This might hurt a bit." she says as she cleans the cut and wraps the bandages around his knee. He flinches. "Let's get back to the campsite, I think you should stay off of that for a while." Momone's mother says as she and Momone help Takashi up.

The trio walk to the campsite. Once they got there, it had started to rain a bit. "I hope these tents are waterproof." Momone says as she quickly runs into one. "I thought you loved rain." Takashi says as he follows her, still limping. "Well, I think thats it for today, so if you need me, I'll be reading." Momone's mother says as she goes into her tent. "So now what?" asks Takashi. "I challenge you...to a game of KNOCKOUT!" Momone says with a smirk. "I'll beat you anytime, anywhere!" Takashi replies as he tackles Momone. Momone gives Takashi a small kick in the knee, and while he's down, she pins him down to the ground. "One, two, three, four..." Momone counts victoriously. "Give up yet?" "When pigs fly!" Takashi says as he yanks his foot from Momone's, causing Momone to lose balance and for Takashi to gain control of Momone. "SURRENDER?" Takashi says. "NEVER!" Momone says as she yanks on Takashi's tie, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Takashi blushes uncontrollably. Taking advantage of this, Momone pins Takashi down to the floor. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, surrender yet? Momone teasingly asks. "I surrender..." Takashi admits defeatedly. "KNOCKOUT!" Momone yells loud enough to hear from around the world. She then gets off of Takashi. Momone's mother calls out "You two better go to sleep now!" "Okay!" the two reply in perfect harmony.

Takashi grabs his pajamas and goes under the covers to put them on. "What are you doing Takashi?" Momone asks. "Putting on my pajamas." Takashi replies. Without warming, Momone yanks the cover off of him. "HEY!" Takashi says as he yanks it back from her. "What? I've never seen a naked boy before." Momone says innocently. "And you never will." Takashi replies, embarrassed as he finishes putting his pajamas on. "Good night Takashi." Momone says as she lets her hair down and gets into her sleeping bag. "Good night." Takashi replies.

**The midnight conversation: "Takashi, I'm cold." "You could get in my sleeping bag if you want." "Okay."**

**BYE PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pudding: Hi people! Just to clear stuff up, Momone is purple haired and has large red eyes. Takashi looks like a shorter Len with almost white hair and purple eyes like his father. He is adorable. Anyways, heres the disclaimer.

Momone's mother: Pudding does not own Vocaloid or Utau. Momone, Takashi, Daiki, Sora, and me are original characters.

Pudding: The story will now be in the adorable Takashi's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

"Takashi. Takashi. TAKASHI!" I hear Momone say. No, scratch that, Momone's voice is a lot higher. "Takashi, wake up!" she says again as she starts shaking me awake. I finally recognize the voice, it was Momone's mother. "What?" I sleepily reply say as i sit up. Momone's mother is looking down at me with a panicked look on her face. "Have you seen Momone?" she asks nervously. "No. Is she not outside?" I ask, suddenly worrying. "I can't find her." Momone's mother replies. Then I start to panic. I go get my shoes and put them on. "Have you checked close to the lake?" I ask, knowing that Momone would probably be over there, trying to catch a fish with her bare hands or something. "I've checked everywhere" she replies. Now I really start to panic. "Should we call the police?" I ask. "Those damn ***lickers 'aint gonna get nothing done." Momone's mother furiously says. "Have you noticed that there is an innocent, 10 year old child right in front of you?" I say sarcastically. People who cuss are scary. "Im sorry Takashi, I have had gazzilions of bad experiences with the police." Momone's mother says. "So what do we do?" I ask. "The ranger dude is kicking us out, something about illegal photography." Momone's mother replies. "You didn't get a permit?!" I exclaim. I knew that illegal activities would be taking place today. "Anyways, we have to pack it up now, some other family is waiting for us to get out as we speak." she says as she unzips the tent and points outside. There was a SUV outside, waiting for us to get out. "But we can't just leave without Momone!" I exclaim. Yes, I am very protective of my friend. "We'll see if she walked home or something. If not, we'll come and check here again." she replies. "What if someone kidnapped her?" I ask. "Let's just go with the possibility that she got bored and walked home, okay? Then we'll embrace the extreme. So pack up your stuff." Momone's mom replies. "Fine." I reply. I know better than to argue with Momone's mother. She could talk me into jumping off of a cliff. Momone's mother leaves to go distract the people outside or something. I put some clothes on and pack my stuff up. I pack up Momone's stuff too. I go outside and put my stuff in the basket of the strange bicycle. Momone's mother is telling jokes to the people in the SUV. "Don't just stand there, help me with the tents!" I say. "Fine." she says. She leaves the people and goes to help me. After a minute of packing the tents up, we managed to balance everything on the weird bike. We got on and pedaled.

Time skip!

"My legs hurt..." I complain. We managed to pedal to Momone's house. We went inside and looked in every place Momone would be in. Not that there were many though, because Momone's house is SMALL. After searching, I really start to feel panicked. What if she was kidnapped? No, Momone would probably knock them out or something. "We better get you home, your mother is probably worried." She says as she gets onto the bike. "I'll walk, it's only a few blocks away." I say as I grab my backpack. We silently walked to my house.

"Bye." I say once we get there. "Bye Takashi." Momone's mother as she walks back to her house. I knock on the door. My older brother Len opens the door, covered in black stuff. "Hi Takashi! Can you please help?!" Len greets. "What did Rin do now?" I ask, knowing that she probably made one of her experiments gone wrong again. "She crashed the roadroller into the neighbors fence. We got to repair it and find another dog for them before they come home." Len replies. "Get your cute 'lil butt over here Len, they're going in the house!" Rin yells. Len quickly sprints to our huge backyard and helps Rin. I have a feeling they're going to be yelled at once Mom comes home.

I go into my room and take my violin out of it's case. I start playing a nice piece uncle Kaito and Miku- nee had to sing before. What was it called? I swear it started with a c. A few minutes pass. I've been playing violin for about 6 years now and I got to admit, I'm pretty good. "Im going to the pet store!" Rin announces as she comes into my room and searches my drawer. "Why? And why are you looking in my drawer?" I say as I set my violin down. "The neighbor's dog is in critical condition from the impact of the roadroller, and so in case he doesn't make it,we're gonna need to find an exotic poodle somewhere. I could've swore I put those coupons in here!" Rin mutters as she rummages the drawer. "Why would you put coupons in my drawer?!" I ask. "Because if my room explodes of one of my brilliantly awesome science experiments, I don't have to burn my hands off trying to find coupons." Rin says as she gives up and goes to find coupons in Len's room. I suddenly start wondering what else she could have hidden in my room. I shudder. Knowing Rin, she'd probably put a severed cat head in my closet or something. Im starting to get hungry, so I walk to the kitchen to see if theres any ramen.

Len's sitting at the table eating a HUGE bowl of banana pudding. I go back to my room and grab a pillow just in case Len turns into magical nuko Len Len due to banana overdose. I stand on a chair and get out a cup of instant ramen. I fill it with water and put it in the microwave. While its cooking, I sit at the table and watch Len scarf down his banana pudding. Once Len finishes that huge bowl of pudding, he then starts bouncing around in the chair. I go into Mom's room and take some duct tape. I go into the kitchen and strap Len to the chair. He wrestles the chair to the ground and breaks free. "I AM MAGICAL NUKO LEN LEN!" He says as he starts looking in Rin's closet for her school swimsuit.

Luckily, Rin comes in just in time to tackle Len to the floor and knock him out with her iron fists. "Why did you come back so fast?" I asked. The microwave beeped. " I forgot to put the trench coat on, and the fans are outside as we speak." Rin whispers. "Should we get the broom?" I ask, knowing the Rin-and-Len-fangirl-attack-plan. "No, go put on your most innocent face, and say that you don't know anyone with our names. I'll take care of Len." She says as she drags Len to the garage. I grab a teddy bear, mess up my hair a bit,and answer the door. There was a huge crowd of fangirls outside of the door. "Who are you people?" I ask with an innocent and sleepy voice. A large SQUEE was heard from the evil fangirls that would do terrible things to Len and me. "It's a mini Len!" One fangirls screams. "Who's Len?" I ask sleepily. One person tackles me and runs into the house. Rin pops out of nowhere and whacks them with a frying pan repeatedly. The person is knocked out and on the floor. Rin drags them out of the the house. "Who's next?" Rin asks with a mysterious and dramatic voice. She had a trench coat and a large sombrero on her head as a disguise.

After the crowd cleared up, I went to go get my ramen out of the microwave. It was cold. I put it back in for a few minutes. Rin was in her laboratory, doing who knows what to the neighbor's dog. Len was sitting at the table like a normal person as if he didn't have a giant banana pudding overdose a few minutes ago. Once my ramen is done, I take it out of the microwave and sit at the table. I start eating my ramen. "So, what did you do yesterday when you went camping?" Len asks. Small tears start forming in my eyes. I rub them and look down at my ramen. Should I tell Len or should I lie? Theres no reason to lie, so I tell him about Momone. After I'm done, he pats my back. "It's okay, Im sure she's fine. She'll probably pop out of nowhere or something like she always does." Len says, trying to cheer me up. I just stay there with my head down. "But what if she's kidnapped or something?" I say as more tears drip down my face. "I'm sure she's not." Len replies. "Now why don't you finish your ramen and play something on the violin, okay?" "Okay." I say as I eat more of my ramen even though I don't feel hungry anymore.

Im done with my ramen and I'm in my room playing the violin with Len. The doorbell rings and me and Len rush to go greet Mom. I open the door and my mother is in a black dress, crazy hair, and looks pretty normal. "It's santa claus!" she drunkenly says as she points to the air. Oh Mom, what has auntie Meiko done to you? "Did Meiko take you to the pub again?" Len asks as he supports Mom. She looked like she was going to trip a lot. "MEIKO'S A UNICORN!" She screams as she runs into the house and trips over a chair. She then starts crawling to her room. "Oh no..." Len says as he walks to his room and comes out with a big bundle of blankets. He then goes into mom's room and wraps the now-passed-out mom with blankets like a burrito. "I want a drill...and a lily...and a BEAR!" Mom mumbles in her sleep.

It is now 7:35. Me and Len had to explain what happened to the neighbor's fence, and Rin is asleep on the kitchen floor for some reason. After promising to repaint the fence tomorrow, I went to my room to play my violin. I hear a knock at the door. Me, Len, and Rin (who just rose back up from the dead a few seconds ago) race to the door to answer. Rin gets there the fastest. She opens the door and surprisingly, Haku, Teto, Defoko,Momone (The pink haired one), Ted, Ruko, and Neru are standing outside. Ted- who had a huge bruise on his cheek and had no shirt on, was shivering and looked as though he rode on Rin's roadroller (which is very traumatizing). I could only imagine what Meiko has done to them. "Did Meito challenge Meiko to a drinking contest again?" Rin asks. "Nope, they got drunk and had an arm wrestling match. Ted tried to stop the fight before they destroyed the place, but he got a full beer bottle to the head. Your place has pillows and bread so this is officially our shelter until the police are able to calm down the two." Teto explains. I hope that the police calm them down soon, because I don't like being with many people. I'm a shy person and I admit it. There is a long silence. "BREAD!" Ted and Teto scream as they run into the house and invade our kitchen for bread. "Okay now... Who wants a mario kart battle?!" Rin exclaims. She goes into my room to get my wii.

We are all on mom's bed, having a mario kart battle. We only had 4 controllers, so we're taking turns. Ted and Teto are playing while scarfing down on a huge bag of bread. We didn't have the nerve to tell them that it had expired a week ago. I'm starting to get sleepy. Haku was sprawled out on the bed asleep, so I lay down next to her and close my eyes. I suddenly hear a scream. I open my eyes. Everyone is the same as they were before. I hear it again. It sounded like... Momone? I cover my ears and get closer to Haku. I try to sleep, but I can still hear that piercing scream.

* * *

There you go people! And kudos to who can find out what Vocaloid Takashi's mother is. And who is Momone's father?


	5. Melancholy

**Hi people! This chapter will be shorter than usual because I have been lazy. I do not own Vocaloid, Utau, or Call of Duty Black Ops. Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Momone went missing. I only told Rin, Len, and Mom. I told everyone at school that she got a really bad fever, but Yuki doesn't believe me. She just looks at me like I'm crazy. But then again, Momone getting sick is like me turning into magical fairy princess- it isn't happening. Which is kind of strange, since Momone lives in a house that has no electricity, running water, or heaters, so how she hasn't gotten sick yet is a mystery. Anyways, we haven't found any leads to where she could be. I'm really scared. She could be in a place with bad people. She could be stuck in a hole. She could have been kidnapped or something. She's probably really scared. Or maybe that's just me worrying. I happen to worry a lot. I miss her a lot. I hope we can find her soon, because I really miss her.

I'm at home right now, playing Call of Duty Black Ops with Rin and Len. I'm not supposed to be playing these kind of games, but I've been really bored without you-know-who. Right now, Len has killed the most, and Rin has her game face on and is drinking a huge jug of orange juice. Remind me not to drink from that again. "I'm going to go take a bath." I say as I get off of the couch. Its getting late and Mom should be home by now.

Once I'm done with my bath, I go to my room to change into my jammies, and bury myself under the covers of my bed. I feel this strange feeling, like I'm sad but in a really strange way. I can't identify it though. I fall asleep, wondering what this strange feeling is called.

I wake up to someone petting my head. It was Mom. I must have dozed off for a while. "Are you okay Takashi? You were crying. Are you sad about Momone?" she asks. "I feel like I'm sad in this strange way, Mama. What is this feeling?" I ask Mom. "You might be feeling melancholy." She replies. After that, we stay quiet for a while. Small tears slowly stream down my cheeks. I've tried to stay positive about Momone being gone and pretended I was fine, but the truth is, I'm very scared. I miss her a lot right now, and I don't think I can hide it. Thankfully, spring break is almost here, so I won't be close to Yuki or anyone else. I doze off once again, this time, having a strange dream.

_I didn't see people or anything. I just saw clouds. At first they were peaceful and soft, but then they started swirling around until I saw a picture. It was a young swan. It walked, looking as if was searching for something. A pond appeared and the swan swam in it. The swan suddenly faded away. I start hearing whimpers. They sounded sort of like Momone. It was scary. It sounded as though someone was crying. The clouds and everything fade away, until I'm left with just the whimpers._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am a lazy person. And where will we find Momone? DUM DUM DUUM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Happy Hanukkah! I don't celebrate that holiday, but it has come! Anyways, r****emember, I don't own Vocaloid, Utau, or Pokemon. Let the adventure begin!**

I'm at home playing the violin in the living room. For some reason, Auntie Haku started coming over more often, which is rare because the only people that come visit us are the mail guy and Teto when she's run out of bread. And we built a safety room to make sure that Teto doesn't rampage and kill us all. She is scary when that happens. Anyways, we haven't found Momone yet.

Someone knocks on the door. Me and Rin rush to see who it is. It was Momone's mother.

"Takashi, just to warn you, Yuki is at my place, so I shall hide here for a while. Make up a reasonable story while I ransack your kitchen for Jell-O." she says as she runs into the kitchen. "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU CRAZY JELL-O EATER!" Rin yells as she tackles her. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT AN ADULT!" Momone's mother replies as the two have a large wrestling match. Oh boy…

Another knock comes from the door. "Both of you get your butts into the garage and hide!" I yell. Momone's mother dives into the garage. I open the door. It was Yuki, and she looked slightly annoyed. "Takashi, I don't know what the heck you're doing, but where the heck is Momone?!" she demands. Oh shoot, she figured out. "S-she's at her h-house." I say nervously. "I just checked there a few minutes ago and no one was there! Lying is bad!" Yuki replies angrily. I shut the door in her face and turn away. I cannot believe I just did that.

I go into the garage. Momone's mother was in there. "It was Yuki. I just slammed the door in her face and she's really mad." I tell her. "Go back and apologize and tell her the real story. She's been stalking me all day and it's getting on my nerves." She says. I walk to the door and open the door. Yuki was still standing there, annoyed. She's about to say something but I cut her off. I tell her about everything and apologize for slamming the door in her face. "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED THE POLICE YET? HER MOTHER IS INSANE! WHATISWRONGWITHYOUGUYS?!" Yuki yells at me. "Yes she is, but that's not the point. She's here right now." I say as I lead her to the garage.

"You can stop hiding now." I tell Momone's mother. She comes out of the box she was sitting in. An awkward silence fills the room. "Have you actually done anything about this other than sitting and waiting?" Yuki asks quietly. "Not really." Momone's mother replies, looking guilty. "Well then do something about it!" Yuki replies. Suddenly Auntie Haku comes in. "What are you guys doing here in the garage?" She asks. Momone's mother stares at Haku for a long time. "Um… Do I have something on my face?" she asks while wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Not at all… B-but does your last name h-happen to be H-Honne?" Momone's mother replies nervously. Does she know Haku or something? "Um… No, but it was my mother's last name. It went to my older brother though. Are you some kind of stalker or something?" She replies. Momone's mother jumps onto Haku and pins her down. "Are you responsible for what happened with Dell?!" She demands. "N-no…. How do you know his n-name?" Haku replies. She looked pretty scared. "I'm the one that married that son of an albino!" she yells. Yuki and me try to pry Momone's mother off of Haku. We didn't succeed. "Let's stop trying to kill each other and be humans please!" Len comes in unexpectedly. He tosses a cup of grape Jell-O to her and she quickly calms down. "I apologize about that." She says quietly. "I still haven't gotten over that tragedy." I have no idea what's going on right now. Why do I have to be the one who gets in to weird stuff?

"C'mon, lets go play some video games." Len says as he leads Yuki and me to the living room. "I didn't come here for video games, I came to see Momone." Yuki huffs. I ignore her.

"Onii-chan, Does Momone's mother know Auntie Haku or something? And who's Dell?" I ask Len. "I really don't know about this Takashi, let's just let them handle their things." He replies. After that, we play PokePark on Rin's Wii for a few hours. It becomes slightly dark outside. I'm going to go home now. Bye bye!" Yuki says as she gets up. "Bye." Len and me say as Yuki goes outside to get her bike.

Once she's gone, I go into my room. Auntie Haku was asleep on my bed. I get out my violin and sit next to her on the bed. I smirk. I then take my violin out of its case. I then let out the loudest screech possible on a violin. She doesn't even flinch. I'm surprised. I play a bit. Surprisingly, Auntie Haku doesn't budge. She could sleep through a tsunami probably. I wonder where Momone's mother is.

I search around the house and finally spot her lying on Rin's couch. She was looking at a picture on Haku's cellphone. There was some guy that looked like a boy version of Haku, or Len gone albino. He was standing over someone who looked a bit like Momone's mom. Wait… That IS Momone's mom! She had short, messy hair tied in a ponytail. She looked like she was in a hospital bed. She didn't have blankets or anything. Just a metal bed and some handcuffs on her wrists. Could that be…Momone's Dad? It could be. But he looked more like Haku's brother or something. Momone's mother was crying as she looked through the pictures on Haku's phone. I'm just going to leave her alone in case she tries to murder me like she did with Haku.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review! And who is this mysterious Dell guy? **

**Takashi: *Dramatic violin music* **

**Me: Enough with that.**

**Takashi: But it adds DRAMA!**


	7. The search

**Hello people! Thank you Lapis Kagamine for reviewing! You should already know that I don't own Vocaloid or Utau, Momone and Takashi are my OC/little minions, blah blah blah, so enjoy! Or else... Oh, and Merry Christmas and happy new years!**

* * *

"Takashi-kuuun… Wake up!" someone says. It sounded like Yuki. I pretend to be asleep. She could be waiting with one of those weird colorful outfits with the eyeballs that they forced Len into before. "I think we'll have to use a bit of brute force for this situation." I hear Momone's mother mutter as she gets on my bed. Oh shoot, please don't jump on me. I BEG you! Momone's mother starts jumping on my bed. Yuki joins in. Once or twice they step on my head. One of them jumps onto my groin. I groan in pain. "Why'd you do that for?!" I yell as I quickly sit up and grab a pillow in case they decide to jump on me again. "Today we shall commence our search for Momone." Momone's mother says. "Couldn't you at least wake me up in a more peaceful way? And what does commence mean?" I ask as I rub my tired eyes. Last night after Yuki went home, we stayed up late and played video games while mom was asleep, so I didn't get to sleep much. There isn't really much to do other than that. "You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times we called you up. Anyways, get up and changed so we can go! We'll be waiting outside!" Momone's mother says as she gets out with Yuki following.

I get up and stretch. What time was it? I change my clothes, comb my extremely messy hair with my fingers, and put my shoes on.

I go outside and see Rin, Len, Mom, Yuki, Kaito, Meiko, Momone's mother, Sonika, Haku, and Iroha waiting next to Meiko's red van. Oh no…

After a very long arm wrestling match between Momone's mother and Meiko, Momone's mother was declared the driver. Lets hope her driving doesn't match her personality. Now we have to see how we're all going to fit in one car. "Eriko drives, Kaito at shotgun, Yuki, Iroha, Meiko, and Takashi in the middle, and Me, Rin, Len, Haku, and Sonika at back. We'll figure it out. Somehow." Mom says. "Who's Eriko?" I ask. "Me." Momone's mother replies.

It's been about an hour since we got settled and it turns out that Eriko drives worse than Meiko. "Why don't we put some music on?" Meiko asks as she throws a lipstick at Kaito's face. "Alright, alright. How many lipsticks do you have?" Kaito says as he turns on the radio. The end of matryoshka plays. Another song starts. "1…2…1 2 3 MEOW!" "Turn it off!" Len yells as his face turns beet red. He throws a gum wrapper at Kaito. "I think you had a bit too much banana pudding that day." Giggles Sonika. Len sinks into his seat and buries his face in a DS. "Poor onii-chan." I say, trying to show some sympathy. "Thanks Takashi." He replies. "Alright, I'll change it." Kaito says as he changes to the next station. "Today we shall be speaking about ice cream prices, the economy, and boring adult things." "We have arrived at our destination!" Eriko says as she stops and nearly hits a gate. Finally! I feel like throwing up. And it didn't help that Kaito was eating an ice cream.

"There are a few empty campsites next to the lake." A ranger guy says. "We're just here to visit." Eriko replies. "Aren't you that illegal photography woman?" He asks. "Just let me in or you're in for a world of pain." Eriko threatens sharply. "S-sure…" The ranger guy replies as he raises the gate.

Once we're all out of the car, Eriko hands each of us a cup of strawberry Jell-O, a flashlight, and a first aid kit. "Okay my little minions, we shall split up in groups of 4 and search. The prize is a cup of Jell-O that I stole from the Kagamine's kitchen. Now, any questions?" She asks. "Iroha, Takashi, Len, and Rin in one. Me, Eriko, and ice cream lord in another, and Yuki, Meiko, Sonika and Haku in one." Mom says. "Let the search commence! We'll meet back here at 7:00." Eriko says as she and her groups go and start searching.

"Uuum… Now what?" I ask. Me, Rin, Len, and Iroha are just standing here. Everyone else left. "Uuuum… Iroha leads the way!" Rin exclaims. "Okay… Um… Where would Momone most likely have been?" Iroha asks. "She likes to run around in water a lot, so I think we should start at the lake." I say. "Then to the lake! Wait, which way was it again?" Rin asks. "I think it was over there." Len says a he points to a path. Some years ago Uncle Kaito, Meiko, Me, Gumi, Miku, and the others went camping over here, which ended in a complete failure due to the fact that Kaito's ice cream was eaten by a raccoon, which caused him to have a mental breakdown and so we had to go back home and buy him some more.

"I'm tired…" Rin complains. We've been searching for four hours and it was starting to get dark. Unfortunately, Iroha didn't pay attention to where we were going, and now we're lost. "Rin, do you have your cellphone?" Len asks. "The battery died about an hour ago." Rin replies. "I have mine, but there's no signal." Len says. "The signal's back on!" Iroha says as she looks at her phone. Strangely enough, even her phone had cat ears. "Do you have Mom's number?" Rin asks. "Dr. Ticklemaster was playing with my phone and erased most of my contacts, so no." she replies "Call Daiki, and tell him to call Mom." I suggest. "Good idea Takashi." Iroha replies as she calls her brother. "Daiki, can you do us a favor and call Lily and tell her that we're lost. But hurry, because my battery is about to die." Iroha says. "Um… Okay… And Dr. Ticklemaster just threw up on your pillow." A very annoyed Daiki replies. "Dr. Ticklemaster is going to get it tomorrow…" Iroha darkly announces. She comes up with the strangest cat names… "Lily-san, Iroha and some others are lost." Daiki tells mom. "We'll be right there. Tell them this might take a while, Eriko just knocked Ice Cream Lord out and the police are surrounding us. Bye!" She hangs up. "I knew illegal activities would take place today." I mutter. "Okay, now we just wait." Rin says as she takes an orange out of her backpack and starts peeling it. I start making shadows with my hands and the flashlight. Iroha and Len play a word game.

A few minutes later we spot the others. Mom was carrying a passed out Kaito over her shoulder. How manly Kaito is…. Not. Meiko had a bruise over her eye. "The purplette is crazy!" She yells. "Okay, Sonika is gonna be back with the car any minute now." Mom says. "Can I have a piggyback ride?" I ask mom. "Ask Len." She replies. "Onii-chan, can I have a piggyback ride?" I ask Len. "Fine…" He says as he reluctantly hoists me up onto his shoulders. "Wee!" I exclaim as he runs around. We didn't find Momone, but now that everyone wanted to help find her, I feel that we might find her.

* * *

**Master Pudding: Even after a very traumatic search party, they still didn't find Momone…. What shall happen next? And merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and a happy new year!**

**Takashi: And remember to review so that Master Pudding doesn't feel like the loser that she is!  
Master Pudding: If you weren't so adorable I would have locked you in the closet, so thank your lucky stars.**

**Takashi: Hides under the table* That's illegal!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Master Pudding: Hey people! This chapter will be shorter because I've been busy sleeping, reading and eating.**

**Len: That is no excuse! That's just you being lazy!**

**Rin: Sounds like a reasonable excuse to me.**

**Master pudding: Thanks Rin. Anyways, I don't own Vocaloid, UTAU, or Magical nuko Len Len. Momone, Takashi, and Daiki are my original characters/little minions.**

**Takashi: Enjoy!**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NO MORE ORANGES?!" Rin screams at Len. She was standing in front of the fridge with a terrified expression. "I didn't go with Mom to the grocery store! Blame her!" Len nervously replies. When there're no oranges, chances are that Rin's going to bite someone's head off. Which would be pretty terrifying. "Yes you did!" Rin yells back. "Okay, maybe I did, but they ran out of mandarins! There were only bananas!" Len nervously answers. "I'm gonna go sulk in complete misery." Rin replies as she goes into the mysterious and dark cave that is her room. I stand on a chair and get some instant ramen out of one of the cupboards.

I sit at the table with Len sulking. A few minutes later I see Rin come into the kitchen wearing… Len onii-chan's magical nuko Len Len outfit. I laugh so hard I spit my ramen out in front of me. Len's face turns beet red. "TAKE THAT OFF!" Len yells as he chases after Rin. "It's MY school swimsuit! KAITO, KISS ME FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD" Rin yells as she sings Magical Nuko Len Len at the top of her lungs. The doorbell rings.

Rin rushes to open the door. Miku, Luka, and Gumi are outside. "Uh… Is today national cosplay day or something?" Luka asks as she stares at Rin's outfit. "C'mon, lets go get you some oranges. But change first." Gumi replies as the trio go inside.

I go into my room to do my homework. Why do we have to do homework if it's spring break? I'll finish it tomorrow… I flop down onto my bed and sleep for a long time.

**Master pudding: Muahahaha I love to torture Len… Did you enjoy it? Did you love it? Did you wish it involved pie?**

**Takashi: That's a bit too random. And stop torturing Onii-chan!**

**Len: Thanks… :C**


	9. Chapter 9

** Master pudding: Hi people! ****Sorry for not updating in a looong time!****A fe****w**** day****s**** ago me and my band tried doing a stage dive to see how it felt.**** Apparently it is very scary****, and I nearly killed the "one-per****s****on-audience" and I broke my foot. :c The audience got a black eye, but other than that he'****s**** fine. I ****w****on't be able to run anymore boo hoo...:c And thankies to Uzuraki, Lapis Kagamine, MegaFan-Girl43, Orange Tsundere, and RPR! :D And remember kids, don't do stage dives when there's only one person to support you!**

**Takashi: Master pudding does not own Vocaloid, UTAU, or anything else she mentions. Me, Momo-chan, Mariena-chan, and Daiki-kun are her original characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday

"I win!" I yell. Me and Haku were playing Pokemon red on Len's gameboy. Haku was playing on Rin's gameboy. "Darn... At least Mariena-chan isn't here..." Haku says. "Who's she?" I ask. "Your insane, Pokemon-loving, Brick-making Aunt. I have a picture of her somewhere." Haku replies as she looks through the pictures on her phone. There was a picture of Haku's puppy, a Teto cosplayer, and... A picture of drunken Haku,Teto,Ted, Kaito, Gakupo, and some woman that was holding a purple hammer over Gakupo's head. She had dark hair and a Pokemon bandana. She doesn't look Japanese though. "Thats the only picture I have of her though. She's in Mexico making bricks..." Haku says. Her phone rings. "LEMME IN! ESTA LLOVIENDO! I'M WITH LEON!" A person screams through the phone. "Um... Okay..." Haku replies. "Papa's back?" I ask. He told us that he would be in Mexico for a role in an action movie. He's an actor. "Seems like it. RIN, LEN! YOUR FATHER'S HERE!" Haku yell. Me, Rin, and Len rush to open the door. Papa and Mariena were outside in the cold rain. "Papa!"

"I brought you guys something!" Papa says as he hands us each a box wrapped with newspaper. Mine was rectangle shaped. Rin's was a small square and Len's was pretty big. Rin immediately opens hers. Inside was a small roadroller toy."RODA ROLLA!" Rin screams. I open mine. Inside the box was a violin case. I open the case and inside was a shiny white violin. "Thank you Papa!" I say as I hug my papa. I pick up the violin and the bow and play a few scales. It sounded really beautiful. Len opens his and inside is a yellow keyboard. "Thank you!" Len thanks as he tries to get it out of the box. It took a very long time. I hear some beeping noises. Mariena-chan was on the couch playing Pokemon on a DS covered in stickers.

"I WIN!" Mariena-chan yells. We have been playing Pokemon for the last two hours, and Mariena-chan beat me each time. "I give up. You're better than me." I sigh as I stand up. I walk to the kitchen. Maybe there was some fruit left over to eat. Papa was sitting at the table reading a manga. "Where's that crazy purple-headed girl you're always with?" Papa asks without looking away from his manga. "Um..." I start to say but get interrupted by the door bell. THANK GOD! I rush to the door to see who it is. Eriko was standing outside, and she had a large bruise on her cheek. "FAMILY MART HATES ME!" She says as she runs to our kitchen and begins looking for gelatin. She could at least ask before running into the house like a maniac. Oh well. "HI LEON, HI RIN, HI LEN, HI HAKU!" Eriko screams as she runs down the hall. She had red stuff all over her face. I guess she got to the gelatin. "Why is your friend's mother running around in the house like a maniac?" Papa asks. "You'll get used to it after a while." I sigh. "GO AWAY YOU CRAZY GELATIN LOVER! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT THAT BADLY THEN GET A JOB INSTEAD OF RUNNING INTO THE HOUSE UNEXPECTED!" Rin screams as she runs after Eriko with a flyswatter. "Now now, lets not kill anyone today, alright?" Papa says as he runs after them.

We managed to get Eriko to calm down. "So, where's your daughter? Kinda strange not seeing her with you." Papa asks Eriko. "Um... Ya see.." Eriko begins to explain what happened. Here comes the long silence in 3...2...1...

Eriko turns to leave. "Wait a second, you 'aint going anywhere until we find your daughter!" Papa yells. Eriko beams.

* * *

**Master Pudding: BYE BYE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW AND GET A HUG FROM TAKASHI!**

**Takashi: I still haven't beaten Mariena chan. TT-TT... I don't wanna hug any creepy perverts! Mean Master!**


	10. The City!

**Master Pudding: Hey people! Chapter 10 WOOHOO! PARTYY! RAISE THE ROOF! DANCE!**

**Takashi: What's so exciting about that? Party when you FIND MOMO-CHAN!**

**Master Pudding: The story would be boring if we found her the second he disappeared! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Takashi: *****Sigh* Master Pudding does not own Vocaloid, UTAU, Pokémon, Gari-Gari-Kun, Lindsey Stirling or anything she mentions. And her leg still looks like a dead snake from the stage dive incident.**

**Master Pudding: TTATT Enjoy while I lecture Takashi on unecessary comments about my leg.**

**Takashi: NOOOO! HELP MEEE!**

* * *

"NINE THOUSAND FORTY TWO BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WALL! NINE THOUSAND FORTY TWO BOTTLES OF SAKEE! TAKE ONE DOWWWWN, CHUG IT DOWWWN, NINE THOUSAND FORTY ONE BOTTLES OF SAKE ON THE WWWALL!" Meiko and Kaito sing. I groan. We've been in the car for about an hour now. We're (Me, Haku, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Papa, Miku, Eriko and Mariena-chan) driving into the city to put up missing posters. I don't like the city that much. It's too loud and busy.

Meiko and Kaito continue singing, and I want to jump out of the car and fall to my death. It's THAT annoying. I'm stuck in between Rin and Miku. "Could you put on the classical music station?" I ask. "Fine…" Meiko says as she changes the station."Song of the caged bird" by Lindsey Stirling comes on. Now THATS better. Usually at school I get teased because I like classical music. Everyone likes pop and rock. If they had a chance to learn a musical instrument, they would probably choose an electric guitar or something loud. I like the violin better. It's soft yet loud when it wants to be.

We finally arrive in Akihabara. We park next to some office building. Next to it was an ice cream vending machine. Kaito sprinted out of the car and came back with an armful of Gari-Gari-Kuns. "Here ya go!" Kaito says as he gives us all of the ice creams but one. He stuffs the ice cream into his mouth like a homeless man. Or like Eriko when she eats Jell-O.

"Okay, Kaito, Miku, Haku, Takashi, and Meiko, take this poster to the print shop and make about one hundred copies. Here's some money. Rin, Len, Eriko, Me, Leon, and Mariena will go ask around, maybe bribe a bit..." Mama says as she hands us a bag of fake mustaches and hats. "Okay, SUPER SENTAI RANGER POWERS ACTIVATE!" Kaito yells as he and Meiko put on fake mustaches and Miku and Haku pull caps over their hair. I don't need to dress up like a weirdo because no one would probably recognize me from the pictures Rin posted in a magazine of me sleeping. I'm gonna be ten years old in three days and still sleep with a stuffed rabbit, GOT A PROBLEM? No? Thats what I thought. "Where's the print shop?" I ask. Kaito-nii should know, since he used to live in an apartment in Akiba. "Um... Wait one sec..." Kaito says as he looks for the directions on his phone. "It's over here!" Kaito yells as he points to a very crowded street. Oh god, please don't make me go through that, there's too much PEOPLE. Shudder. Shudder. And this ice cream is melting.

Our little group goes into the crowd. In a few minutes we end up in the front of a very run-down shop. "I guess this is it." Meiko says. We enter the shop. Inside, there is an old man with white hair petting a yellow cat. The cat mews. "Oh my god! It's so cute! Can I pet it?!" Miku bounces. "Sure." The old man says.

"Miku, we came here to make posters, not to hold cats." Meiko says. "Fine..." Miku pouts. "Anyways, how much would it cost to make one hundred copies of this?" Meiko says as she holds up the poster. It has a picture of Momo-chan and me on easter, and Momo-chan had bunny ears on. It said MISSING on the top in bold letters. On the bottom it had Mama's phone number and some information on Momo-chan. The reward was one hundred thousand yen. It should be more like a gazilion yen. "Pardon, but do you happen to be those singers that keep appearing on the newspapers?" The man asks. "Um. Let's pretend we're not." Meiko says. The man laughs. "If my daughter were here, she'd be begging for a picture!" He chuckles. "Is that her right there?" Haku quietly asks and points at a picture on the wall of a teenage girl with bright orange eyes and straight black hair. "Yup, she's aspiring to be a singer, and I guess she's the most inspired. She's in Great Britain now, in a very expensive music school, so I have no money left to fix this place up." He says. Haku pulls out a large wad of bills and hands it to the man.

He stares at it. "I-I can't accept this." He says. "Please take it and fix this place up." Haku quietly says. "T-thank you..." The man says as he takes the poster and goes up to a printer. "In the meantime, you should go and get yourselves some ice cream or something. They'll be done in fifteen minutes." He says. "C'mon, let's go get some mochi." Meiko says. "Goodbye!" we say to the old man as we leave.

We stop next to a mochi stand. "What do you guys want?" Kaito-nii asks. "Strawberry daifuku!" Me, Miku, and Meiko exclaim. "A hishi mochi for me." Haku says. "Okay, then three strawberry daifuku, one hishi mochi, and one mochi ice cream." Kaito-nii tells the woman. "Sure thing, that'll be 600 yen!" She says. Kaito-nii hands her the money, and the woman hands us our mochi. I bite into mine. It was soft and squishy. "Yum!"

We sit on the curb and eat our yummy mochi. I wonder what the others are doing. After a few minutes, Haku suggests that we go back to the print shop. "Okay!" Meiko says as she stands up. We walk to the little shop.

"Your posters are done." The old man tells us as he hands Haku the posters. "Thanks, and by chance have you seen that girl? Not the cute blonde boy, the purple head." Meiko asks. "No I haven't, in fact I thought he was a girl at first." The old man points at me. "WHAT?!" I yell. GOD, WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I'M A GIRL, I'M A FRIKIN BOY! My hair just grows too much. A few months ago, Mama shaved my head bald, but two weeks later it grew down to the middle of my back. "OKAY, Takashi-kun-sama, contain your anger!" Miku says as she pulls me away. C'mon, I'm mistaken for the opposite gender almost every day! Maybe I should live a transgender life as a girl and get surgery. Ew... Never mind, girls are icky. Except Momo-chan.

"Bye bye!" Meiko says as we walk out, my face still burning with embarrassed anger. "Okay, where should we hand them out?" I ask. "6%DOKIDOKI usually has a lot of people, so we should start there!" Miku exclaims. "No Miku, We already know your ambitions to go shopping." Kaito says. "Awww..." Miku complains. "How about the Super Potato? There's a lot of people there." Haku suggests.

We've been searching for three HOURS and no one has seen her yet. We're all out of posters too. "We should get going, it's already 7:00." Haku says. Miku slips on a piece of gravel or something and falls on her face. Her cap falls off too, revealing her long teal pigtails. "IT'S MIKU!" Some random person screams. Oh god, this mob is worse than when Kiyoteru-sensei brought ice cream for the exams... "RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" Miku screams as she gets swallowed by the crowd...

* * *

**Master pudding: I was the one who screamed Miku and started the mob :3**

**Takashi: You sicken me.**

**Leon: Now now, let's not try to bite each others heads off today.**

**Takashi: Let me at her Papa! I'll kick her butt to Russia!**


	11. LOST IN AKIBA!

**Master pudding: Hi people! Takashi is in Akihabara right now, so I shall do the disclaimer. I do not own Vocaloid, Utau, KitKats, or Super Potato, which is a video game store in Akiba! I've never been to Japan before though. D: Oh well, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Oh god, we're still stuck here in Akiba. Miku was kidnapped by a crazed fan, Kaito and Meiko's cellphones are dead, and Meiko's phone was run over by a random biker. Meiko is nowhere to be seen after nearly killing that biker, Kaito is looking for Miku, and Haku's phone is dead too.  
"Let's go buy a cell phone battery. Did Lily give you any money?" Haku asks. I check my pockets. "Mama gave me a 100¥ coin and an ice cream flavored KitKat." I report. "I have about 6000¥ right now. A cell phone battery is about 5000¥. We'll have 1000¥ left if I buy one... I can bribe the seller for 4000¥..." Haku says to herself.

"PRETTY PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Haku begs to the man. "Lady, I don't care if you're Justin Bieber, it is still 7000¥, now if you're not here to buy, then GET OUT OF HERE!" The man yells. I see someone's grumpy. "Let's go Takashi." Haku says as she pulls me out of that store. Haku suddenly is tackled by a group of three harajuku fashion weirdos. God, I hate having such a well-known family." WE'VE GOT HER!" Screams a girl with black hair, pink highlights, and an excessive use of colorful hairclips. "OH MAH GAWD THIS KID IS SO CUUUUUUTE!" Another with lightning blue pigtails tied in huge ribbons and a maid outfit grabs me by my ponytail. "GO AWAY! Haku-chan!" I yell as I try to run away, but instead she grabs me by my tie. "Please let go of him, he's only ten!" Haku says. The girl with the pigtails lets go of me and Haku-chan.

"I'll sign three of your items if you give me 1000¥" Haku says. "DEAL!" A guy with red hair and a large amount of piercings says as he hands Haku 1000¥, a permanent marker, and three bandanas. Haku signs the bandanas and takes the money. "Let's get out of here!" Haku says. "Agreed!"

"HAKU-CHAAAAAN! IT'S A MOB!" A familiar high pitched voice screams. A pair of teal pigtails fly across the store, followed by a large crowd of people, most with cosplay or waving stuffed leeks in the air. CRASH! There goes the window. A tooth flies through the air. Ew.

After the dust settles, Miku, Haku, and I are trying to find Kaito and Meiko. "I think we should look for Lily and the others, then find those two idiots." Miku says. "Agreed." Haku says. "Takashi, do you remember Lily's phone number?" Miku asks. "Yup, I'll type it in." I reply and take Haku's phone. I type in Mama's number. One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps. "Hello?  
"Mama! Where the heck are you?"  
"In front of 6%DOKIDOKI. We have BaKaito, if you were searching for him."  
"Okay."  
"Mama and the others are in front of 6%DOKIDOKI, and Kaito-nii's with them." I tell Haku and Miku. "Okay, off we gooooooo!" Miku exclaims excitedly. She really likes that store. I take the wrapper off of the KitKat in my pocket and split it in three. "Want some?" I offer to Miku and Haku. "Sure." They say. I give them some and eat my own piece.

"FINALLY WE FOUND YOU GUYS! IT WAS TERRIBLE I WAS CHASED BY A MOB! AND TOUCHED IN VARIOUS UNMENTIONABLE PLACES! AND THEN I WAS FORCED TO SIGN FRIKIN UNDERPANTS! UNDERPANTS I TELL YA!" Miku screams at Mama. "Sheesh, calm your small tits, it's part of SHOWBIZ!" Mama says. God, at least TRY to censor yourself in front of your children. "Where's Meiko-chan?" I ask. "We found her drinking her huge butt off at a bar." Mama replies. "So, any sign of the crazy purple head?" Rin asks. "She's not crazy! And no." I sigh. "Neither have we. Our If-you-have-any-idea-where-Momo-chan-is-you-get-a-free-kiss-from-Lenny plan didn't work." Eriko says. "I don't think it would have worked. It just attracted girls." Papa adds.

"SHEE-YAT, WHERE DID THE CAR GO?!" Mama screams. The van wasn't where we parked it, next to the office building with the ice cream vending machine. "Please don't tell me that someone jacked it." Mariena says. "I think it's too late to say that." Papa says. "How will we get back to Hiroshima?" Len asks. "The magical thing called a taxi." Eriko says.

* * *

I'm stuck in between Miku and Len, only this time I have to share the seatbelt with Len, because there is barely any space in this taxi. Kaito, Meiko, and Mariena are staying behind in Akiba. Mariena's gonna stay at the pachinko places all night. Why do people gamble if they know that they'll never win anything from it? One day I'll find the answer. I'm gonna take a nap now.

"Takashi. Wake up, we're back home!"  
"What?"  
"WAKE. UP."  
"Rin, you don't need to be so harsh about it..."

* * *

**Did you like it? If so, review and get a free hug from Takashi-kun-sama! :3 Don't worry, he only bites me!**


End file.
